


A single spark

by SunFallDown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Lúcio is an oddity among Overwatch. Talon needs an explanation on why he's among its lines. Akande has some investigation to do at the Numbani Concert.





	A single spark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt: doomfist and lucio meeting for the first time?
> 
> Not so much of a first meeting, but it's similar. Hopefully you all like it! If you think another tag is necessary, please let me know (I didn't know what else to tag).

A summer night, dark enough to conceal his features. A scarf, to hide just enough of his face for him to go undercover. A ticket. No gauntlet.

Akande could feel grateful that his knuckles were equipped with shotguns so he wouldn’t have to worry about being defenseless if he was found out, but still, not having his gauntlet made him feel weak. If the worst-case scenario became true and a giant raging gorilla tried to catch him, he wouldn’t have his gauntlet to fight back, and he’d end up in prison again.

He waited patiently for Sombra’s report. If any other Overwatch agents were around… they’d have to go for plan B. They couldn’t risk losing Doomfist again, but they also needed this work done.

“Anything yet, _amiga?_ ” Akande asked on his com device. It’s not like he could just call her ‘Sombra’ on the open where someone could hear them.

“Relax, _amigo,_ ” Sombra answered from the other side of the line. “Everything’s clear. You can go in.”

“No one’s ruining the party?”

“Lena Oxton is having a Netflix and Chill with her girlfriend at London, green robot is at the Tibet visiting a friend of his, and that furry friend of yours is at his base in Gibraltar. They won’t be bothering.”

_Good news,_ then.

Akande started to walk towards the stadium. Brazil’s summer nights were warm and inviting; a natural and invigorating emotion filling the air, quite different to the cold and dry atmosphere of a prison cell. He allowed himself to smile at the simple things surrounding him. This wasn’t a bad place.

The stadium was crowded already, but it’s not like getting to your first-row seat is hard when you’re a tall, wide, visibly strong man and people get out of your way with just a single glare. Their screaming made it difficult to hear what Sombra had to say on the other side of the line. Akande hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

When the lights dimmed, the cheering became its wildest. Blue, yellow and green laser lights scanned the crowd and lifted the spirits and, before Akande knew, they were focusing on one person.

Brown skin, green attire, a logo of a frog with headphones and a smile that went straight into his fans’ hearts. Akande locked his eyes onto him. As Lúcio walked to the front part of the stage, Akande never took his eyes off him.

A musician, people called him, but Akande knew better than that. That man, with lyrics about uprising and beats with a mysterious science backing them up, Lúcio was a fighter; an _Overwatch_ fighter. The man was fast on his feet, smart as the devil and strong in a unique way, one that had Talon worried.

Akande had been sent to the concert to get some answers; Lúcio Correia Dos Santos was, by far, one of the biggest oddities among the Overwatch members. He was not the type of man to be found among soldiers. What kind of hidden strength did he possess? Akande needed to get at least the tiniest of hints.

With a cheerful greeting and a fist bump to the air, Lúcio greeted the crowd, and summoning holographic remix boards was the last thing Akande could notice before electronic beats started to fill the air. The music blasted through the stadium, the crowd crying out in pure glee, causing the skin to tremble, causing the heart to adjust its beating.

It was crude, raw, it hit right into the bone.

Akande lost his breath for a second.

Had he been _struck with awe_ , he would not quite use that expression, but he found no other way to express the emotion that had flowed through him at that moment. It was bliss at the emotion, it was fright at the power, it was admiration at the talent; it was so many things at once…

But, more than anything, Akande wasn’t struck by the music, by the lights, by the vibrant sensation… no, it was all the people around him.

Every fan, with their cellphones in hand, with their hearts stuck at their throats and their hands risen in the air, everyone mimicked the bass with their fists, everyone sang to the electronic lyrics, everyone followed the rhythm, and _they smiled_ …

Lúcio, too, was smiling. His hands mixed the tunes while his feet moved in a choreography. His whole soul was poured into the show and he _smiled_ while performing.

Lúcio Correia Dos Santos moved the hearts of his fans… much like a _revolution_ would…

Akande smiled. So, this was it. He needed to see no more. Moving swiftly among the crowd, he retreated, joy pouring out of his whole existence and bliss itching at his every corner.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sombra asked, her voice filled with curiosity. “Why are you leaving?”

Lúcio was the oddest, most interesting character Akande had ever gotten to see. Had he ever felt such intrigue for someone? Akande couldn’t recall. He had never felt such a desire to get to know every single, sordid detail of someone. It was the strangest of feels.

“I have the answer _they_ want. No need to roam around much more.”

“Hmm… Is that so…” Akande could almost feel Sombra smirking at the other side of the line. “What are your thoughts, then?”

_Indeed,_ though, what were Akande’s thoughts?

He had just been witness of the power that Lúcio held. He moved people with the music, creating a following that agreed with him, that loved him, that _listened_ to him. His beats were almost hypnotic, resonating deeply among the flesh and imprinting itself forever on one’s memory. Akande would never forget the music he had just heard, so he knew other people didn’t either. The people that listened to his music could never forget his _words_.

Lúcio was a leader, a revolutionary, the first spark that could detonate a whole uprising if he decided so. He could get his followers to resist, to riot against the power that tried to oppress them.

Akande fell in love with the mere thought of it; of the potential that Lúcio had. If that’s what he had achieved as a pacifist… _what could he achieve when he resorted to force_?

“I think that’s the kind of guy we want to get along with,” Akande said on the mic.

“Really? Wouldn’t your best gorilla friend get a bit jealous?”

Akande gave it a little thought.

“Not even an angry monkey can fight a whole rioting nation,” was the last thing he said.

Heavens, it felt like daydreaming. Lúcio could be exactly what Akande had been looking for his whole life; a spark that could start the fire. He needed it, _Akande needed him_. That was the only thing he could think about.

He needed that odd, captivating, invigorating, _beautiful_ spark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the fic, this rareship needs more content and I'm glad to provide.
> 
> If anyone wants a specific prompt to be written, you can request it at [my tumblr!](http://sunfalldown.tumblr.com/) I'm working slowly since now I'm back at college, but I'll do my best to make every single one happen.
> 
> If you liked the fic, a kudo or a comment are both quite appreciated. That's it for now!


End file.
